Talk:Story : If you want something Done Well
When and where, how and with whom Bedo had a note in his pulse notes from Spring 1221 about taking a trip for provisions to Sarop. If you wish to move this story back to Spring 1221, then that is fine, but otherwise, I would like to put it in Spring 1222. The name of the story derives from the idea that Bedo entrusted the acquisition of certain things to the grogs last Spring, and that he was not entirely satisfied to some extent, resulting in him taking matters into his own hands this year. The story can be renamed if you prefer something else. As far as the walls of Sarop, I'm on fairly safe ground, but once we get into the town, I would like some hints about the sort of places, things, etcetera that Bedo is actively seeking out. You can also choose whom, if anyone, accompanies you on this trip. Anyway, I shall let you describe the situation in which we find Bedo, and take it from there, if you don't mind. --James 18:21, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Textbook discussion moved to Curriculum Scholae Strettonis Last call... All aboard! Right, I would like to get this wagon rolling. Are any players interested in running a companion or grog in this thread? If not, then I shall assume that Bedo is taking a grog with him to steer the cart and see to the horses, etcetera, freeing him to consider the more pressing matters, and whichever other NPCs he commandeers from the covenant. The prospect of a trip into Sarop would likely be of interest to most of the covenant's grogs and companions, as by their standards it is a distant and exciting place. :D --James 17:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I'd love to run a grog. Please tell me which one and I'll do it. --Steelwolf 20:03, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Geoffrey will come. Probably with an extra grog or two as well, just on general principles. --Corbonjnl 02:23, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. --James 03:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Transportation Am I right in assuming the following: Bedo - In the back of the wagon, furthest from the horses, where he can, on the return trip, keep a careful watch over his precious wares. ::Bedo will certainly be in the back, but he'll want to be able to look out. --OldNick 21:05, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Two covenfolk (teamsters) - Riding at the front of the wagon. :So, how many horses are with us? Basically, just the ones pulling the wagon. Two? What do the two teamsters do? Guide the wagon? Sit on the front of the wagon and use reigns?--Steelwolf 16:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) It's quite likely in period that they'll walk guiding the horses, rather than ride. --OldNick 21:05, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Well as soon as we have one person walking, it doesn't really matter who else walks, speed wise. This is turning into a two-day trip, I feel. --James 03:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Geoffrey - Riding on his horse. A grog or two... on horseback? --James 03:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Is that ok? I'm gonna assume it is and start off. If they shouldn't be riding the horses, we can change it.--Steelwolf 06:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, but better change it. Firstly, neither John nor Howell can ride. Secondly, Howell gets Motion Sickness, so will definitely walk everywhere he can. Thirdly, although John would definitely love to be seen on a horse, it may be above both grog's stations to ride a proper horse (they might get away with it with just unwordly Magi types about, but not with Geoffrey around). Fourthly, James, I'd be very surprised if we have that many riding horses? Geoffrey brings (brought to the covenant in fact) his own of course, but no-one else in the covenant is a rider, and certainly almost none of the magi ride due to the effects of the gift. --Corbonjnl 07:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Mnemosyne and Geraldous arrivied to the Three Lions Inn on horse-back. Where those two horses returned somewhere? I had the distinct feeling that there where more horses ariving then, Eirlys had a wagon with (I think) two horses but those left with her. Anyway, two riders should not be a problem. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 08:41, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't want to rain on the enthusiastic parade either, but just as an aside, its probably a good idea to have a quick peruse of the character sheets and background info when taking characters out for a spin. Period flavour aside, the lack of riding skills and the motion sickness thing are dead giveaways that these two are unlikely to be riding. There will also be character flavour hints (like Howell's mumbling and branded cheek, Johns pride, grace and delusions - and big sword) that will enable some relative consistancy between different authors writing the same characters in different stories. These don't have to be mentioned in every (or even any) paragraph, but may go some way toward influence how their inyteractions are written. ;-) --Corbonjnl 07:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I screwed it up. I will take your advice and read the character sheets more carefully. I DID look at them, just missed a few points in my tiredness. Just for the record I have no problem with adjusting my bits or deleteing them if they suck. I never have claimed to be a professional writer, just someone who likes to write, but is seriously out of practice. I am not an expert on period flavor either, so any help thereabouts would be appreciated. --Steelwolf 16:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I remembered that Geraldous rode a horse during the initial stories, so I thought there might be another who could use a horse too. Oh well... --James 03:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and Howell carries a short spear, even though he does have some training with the long spear as well. The short spear emphasis is in the character description and is reinforced by the group trainings over the last couple of years - where Geoffrey has been trying to get the grogs to work as a varied group (easier when everyone is armed basically the same - eg shield and one handed sidearm). I did find the spelling mistake though. :-) --Corbonjnl 07:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Consider me thoroughly chastised. As for the spear, I had already changed it. I'll just remove anything to do with the two grogs.--Steelwolf 16:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't strip it out; change it! :) Remember that these guys have already been through all of this before. It might not be very obvious though as private mails, messenger, the discussion board, and chat pages have all been randomly employed for pointing out this like this. --James 03:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Characters Nick : Bedo Corbon : Geoffrey and a teamster. Matt : Wyn(teamster), Nenya and John. This is my proposed line-up. I will probably pitch in with the grogs too, a little. :D Change this if you like. The teamsters can be freely described by whoever plays them, but don't go to the trouble of making sheets for them. Thanks, --James 03:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Suggest John and Howell as the grogs? --Corbonjnl 04:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I would say they look like good choices. --Steelwolf 06:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :We're sending the branded criminal in to town on a shopping expedition? I'd suggest that's a bad idea ... JBforMarcus 12:25, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Booo! Spoilsport! ;-) --Corbonjnl 02:33, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Very good point. Perhaps John and another grog. Any ideas? Perhaps Nenya, for the purchase of spices and or other food related items? --Steelwolf 16:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Nenya is a good choice, as is the weaver. I would like to point out that a grog is someone in the turb, and everyone else is either covenfolk, custos, or a specialist, as I understand it. --James 03:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean. However, from another point of view Grogs are one of the three possible character types. Magi, Companion, and Grog. Therefore, if it ain't a Magi or Companion, and its character playable, its a Grog. I suggest, if we want someone from the turb, we say "turb grog" or somesuch. I guess this is a minor point really, but might assuage some confusion. --Steelwolf 10:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Greased Cloak Sounds messy. Why not wool for warmth or leather to keep the rain off? JBforMarcus 17:02, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Recruiting?! We agreed that we do need a scribe apprentice. I guess we could use a glassworker also. Keep an eye out for those? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :"Keep an eye out", in this instance, meaning "search for one and make enquiries"? :P --James 23:21, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not involved in the storry, but I was more thinking about looking at people they meet. Since they will be trading with people with the right skill-set having reqruitment in mind could be enough, without going out of their way searching. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 02:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC)